There's No Place Like Tomorrow
by AnonymousDarkWolf-666
Summary: What would've happened if Guy and Grug hadn't fallen into the tar pit? What if someone else did? Someone just as important, if not more? Read to find out who!


_**There's No Place Like Tomorrow**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY of the stories I write about. I may write about a movie, a book, or a television show. I will only post more chapters of stories if there are more than 5 people in the comments section asking for more. I apologize if this is any inconvenience to you. The reason for me doing this is so that I know that people actually enjoy my stories. Enough of this stuff, on with the story!**

"Quickly! Into the cave!" Grug exclaimed, pushing his family into a small indent in the mountainside.

"No!" Eep's voice echoed throughout the walls as she ran under her father's arm and back out into the open, the others following in her footsteps.

-Okay, for those of you who haven't seen the movie"The Croods" I'm apologize if I lost you. But the point of this message is to alert you that I'm skipping a wittle itty bitty bit. Sowwy!-

"We have to follow Guy now..." Eep's voice cracked as she looked down. Grug looked to said boy and snarled out, "Guy." Ugga turned to the man and said in a "duh" voice, "Guy. Run!"

Grug started out in a run as Guy freaked out and sprinted across the graveled ground. Eep had a look of worry on her face and looked past the two men, she gasped at what she saw. "Stop!" She yelled out. But her cries were in vain. Seeing that her voice wasn't much help, Eep dashed toward the boys, pushing them down and blocking her father from hurting her crush. As her father tried to get past her, she heard a small cracking sound beneath their feet. Gasping, she looked down and realized something that her father nor Guy saw, the ground started to crumble.

She panicked and pushed the two men towards the rest of the Croods, allowing herself to fall into the ground.

Guy was frozen in fear. The girl he loved just fell off a cliff because of something he did!Running towards the edge, he realized the reason he couldn't see her is because of what she had fallen into:

A pool of tar.

Flashbacks of his childhood rammed into him like a Macawnivore. Belt looked up at his friend, worry plain in his green eyes. Belt wasn't an idiot, he knew that Guy had fallen for the girl the first time he had laid eyes on her. He also knew what he was going through right now. Grug was confused, one minute he was chasing down the one thing tearing his family apart, next thing Eep is- "Eep!" Guy's cry startled everyone, including himself. Belt jumped on his friends' shoulder and tried everything he could to cheer him up. However, that din't work for the kid.

Guy sank to his knees and for the first time in forever. Guy cried. He may not have known Eep for a long time, but he knew from the moment he looked into her eyes, he was falling. Hard and fast.

Eep was stuck to be plaint. She knew what she was in. And she also knew that no body has a way of getting out of it. The slimy black tar crept up her skin as she slowly started to sink. As the tar got to her neck she noticed the sun was setting. Before her eyes saw total darkness and she started to suffocate; Eep saw Tomorrow. Under the black ooze she smiled, at least she'll be happy.

Sitting in a cave that Grug had given him, Guy sat there, emotionless. Belt was extremely worried about him. Guy hasn't been like this since- well. Never. Even when his parents died, Guy still had some emotions on his face. Sitting up, Belt went to go find Sandy so he can go and play with her.

Guy knew that Belt had left, but he didn't acknowledge the fact that he was alone. All he thought about- no. All he could think about is how he could have saved Eep. A spark of determination was sent through his brown eyes as he sat up and ran to where he last saw Eep.

The night air sent cold shivers down his spine as she fastened a sort of rope-pulley system out of vines and rocks. Looking down the tar waterfall, Guy saw what he thought was a small hand. His eyes widened in realization of whose hand it was. Looking up at Tomorrow one more time, Guy drew all the strength he had into 3 big tugs. Pulling the hand out further and revealing it's body for the moonlight to glow upon it.

Solid ground hit her back as she realized something was off. Wasn't she supposed to be dead. Hands lightly pressed down on her skin as she started to be able to fell her surroundings more than before. Slowly opening her eyes, Eep was met with familiar brown ones. Both pairs of eyes widened as they both gave each other what Grug calls a "hug".

Releasing her from his grasp, tears started to pour from his eyes as he held the woman he loves in his arms. "Eep," Guy started, "I just want to tell that I-" Guy got cut off when he felt Eep's lips on his own. His eyes slowly close as he deepens the kiss.

After 15 seconds of lip-locking, they finally separate and lock eyes. Both leaned up against a tree enjoying the little tranquility they have.

"There's no place like Tomorrow." Eep whispered. Guy looked up at the starry sky and nodded, leaning in to scoop his love with another kiss under the moonlight.


End file.
